Hidden Secrets
by Michael Storm
Summary: Michael Jacobs-popular, and loved by all of his friends, but he has a secret no one knows about-not even him. Link Herotin-hated by the leader of the Kokiri. What happens when they meet, in Hyrule, and have to save the planet from an evil Desert King? A retelling of The Ocarina of Time game, with quite a few twists. Dark themes. Slash. By the way, OC/Ganondorf is NOT A PAIRING! Ew.
1. Prologue

**Hidden Secrets:**

**Prologue:**

**Life Sucks:**

I woke up and laid there in bed. I closed my eyes, and listened to the voices that were talking downstairs. My parents were already up-that was no surprise-it was almost Christmastime.

But it _was_ a surprise to hear what they were talking about. My sister Lauren had been missing for more than four years-I was fourteen then. Now I was eighteen, and she was still gone.

"What do you mean, they found her husband?" That was my dad. He was always working, and he was rarely home during the week. But he tried to make up for it, by taking me out each weekend.

Ron Jacobs was his name. He wasn't perfect-no one was. But he did his best.

"I said they found his _body,_" a woman said. That was my mom, Lisa Jacobs. She was a housewife, but she still had a job she did at home-one that did not include cleaning the house.

I sighed. I knew the police had found Brian's body-I was the one who told my mother.

I got out of bed, and ignored the arguing that was going on. I walked to my bathroom, and looked out the window.

I really missed my dog, Bacardi, who I always liked to think who listened to me. She was there when I was at my worst, and in her own doggy ways, she helped me through my depression, while my parents did nothing. Oh, they tried, but they just didn't know what to do. I remembered them talking during one of their nightly talks that they felt so helpless when it came to helping me.

I brushed it aside, and told myself to go out, and stepped up to the top of the stairs. I sighed and went down, steeling myself for another day of fighting, arguing, and disappointment. That was my life.


	2. Chapter 1: Getting the Game

**Part One: The Child Saga:**

**Chapter One: Getting the Game:**

"Hey Michael!" said Lisa. She was a short, lively woman, who was a caring kind of woman. She was a true mother in every sense. But sometimes, she was even too caring-that was one of her flaws. She always gave things away to homeless people. She once told me that she knew that they could get good jobs, if they really tried, but she still wanted to be a mother to them.

Lisa Jacobs was a German-American who had brown hair, blue eyes, and a small face. She was about thirty years old, while my dad, Ron Jacobs, was thirty-five.

"Son," Ron grunted. He rarely spoke to me during the weekdays.

_One day he'll leave and never come back, _my mom once told me. I hoped it would never come to that.

"Hey Mom and Dad," I replied.

Ron was a tall, dull, but smart British man. He had come to America when he was five years old.

"I'm going to Kory's, okay?" I said. It was not really a question.

"Mike, wait," Lisa told me. I turned around and looked at her. We were in the entry hall, and away from the kitchen. Still, she looked over her shoulder.

"What is it, Mom?" I asked.

"Take this," she replied, pressing a few bills into my hand. "Don't tell your father." She turned around and did not look at me.

I looked at my hand, and I was holding five fifty dollar bills; I wondered how she had gotten them.

Shrugging, I left the house.

.oOo.

"Mido!" I yelled after looking at my bed. It was covered with snakes. He _knew_ that I didn't like snakes!

"Link,", said a voice. "What did he do now?"

"Saria," I began, "I just don't get it! Just because I don't have a fairy, doesn't mean that he has to do this to me!"

"He put snakes in your bed again, didn't he?" She asked, stifiling a giggle.

"It's not funny!" I told her. "Why does he hate me?"

Saria sat on my bed, and looked at me with her wide and innocent eyes. She was a Kokiri-we both were. In fact, the whole village were Kokiri.

She was a short girl, who was wearing a green and brown dress. She had green hair and eyes that at first glance didn't look like much. But when you looked deeper, you could tell that she was wiser beyond her years. It was as if she had lived longer than the Deku Tree.

The Great Deku Tree was our creator. We never questioned Him, but we sometimes wondered who made Him. Or at least, I did.

"Saria," I began.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Who do you think made the Great Deku Tree?" I asked.

"I don't know," she began. "But if He wanted us to know, He would have given us the memories telling us who or what it was."

"I know," I replied. "I'm just wondering."

"If Mido-" she began, but I cut her off.

"Forget him," I snapped. He's been rude ever since we met. And I don't think that's going to change anytime soon."

Saria sighed. "I know. I just wish that he would stop."

"_You_ wish?!" I cried out in mock surprise, then grinned. "So do I."

"I know, Link. You don't deserve his hate," Saria told me. "I mean, it's not like you were a Hylian. If you were, then I would understand." She let the sentence trail off.

I watched her face, and thought. I could tell she was also deep in thought as well.

There were few things that I didn't know about Saria. We had been close friends since I had been made. And Mido was getting jealous of our strictly platonic relationship. I didn't know what to do.

"Maybe I could leave," I offered.

"What do you…" she began. Then her eyes widened as she understood. "No! You can't! You_ know_ Kokiri can't survive outside of the Forest!"

"I know," I sighed. "But it was just a thought."

"But not a very good one," she replied.

"I know," I agreed. "I just wish that my life was different."

"No, you don't!" Saria looked at me appalled.

"Yes, I _do! _I wish I had a life of adventure. That I could travel and see all the sights that are spoken about! That I could love."

"You wouldn' know love, even if it came up and bit you in the ass!" She laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I agreed, "and I hate it when you're right."

"Oh, do you?" She asked, smiling.

"No," I admitted, smiling back at her.

.oOo.

"Hey Mike!" cried a voice. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Kory Fier.

"My mom gave me enough to buy the game now!" I told her as she came up from behind and fell into step beside me.

"That's awesome!" she exclaimed.

Lisa had known that I wanted the Legend of Zelda game, Ocarina of Time, for a while, and her giving me that money showed me that she had slowly been taking money for me to get the game. And I knew exactly whom she took the money from-Ron. I just hoped that she knew what she was doing.

"So, are you going to get it?" Kory asked, jerking me out of my musing.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed. One thing that my friends find out first about me, was that I was a Legend of Zelda freak. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time. And you, out of all people, know that I wanted this game ever since it came out!"

She laughed, as I grinned at her. We went into Gamestop, and I asked for the cartridge that I had passed by a million times. The cashier brought the game to the counter, and I bought it.

"Finally!" I cried out, leaving the store, with Kory following me. "Now, to go home and test it out!"

We talked and walked, as I thought about my family.

"Mike, did you hear me?" Kory asked.

"What?" I replied. She sighed.

"I said that Scarlett and Matt are an item now!" She repeated.

Scarlett Watier and Matthew Graiss had been going on and off for years now, and I knew it was only a matter of time until they really got together. I knew thia because I was very close to them.

"What about David and Aleja?" I asked. David Saidow and Aleja Liten had been acting weird around each other for a long time now.

"Still not talking to each other," she sighed. "I mean, you would think that she would forgive him, but no."

"I know," I agreed. "How bad was it?"

"His mother came into his room when they were kissing," she told me. "And that's not all. When she asked him what they were doing, he told her, 'nothing important!'"

"Wow! She must be really pissed!" I exclaimed.

"No kidding. She called me again last night just to rant and rave about how much he gets on her nerves."

"Now, _that's _what I call true love!" I laughed.

We were turning the corner when the laughter died on my lips. There was a police car outside of my house, and my dad was being hauled away. My mother was glaring at him with two black eyes.

"What did he do?" I asked her, when I walked up.

"He beat me up when he found out I had taken money from him," she told me, her anger flaring up. "He cares more about his _stupid_ money, than his own family!" She shouted.

"Kory, please go home," I told her. She nodded.

"Do you need anything?" She asked.

"Not right now. I'm going to put her in bed, and take care of the black eyes for now. I'll tell you if anything comes up," I answered.

She left, and I took care of my mother.

"Thank you, Michael," Lisa said, as I was leaving the bedroom.

"You're welcome, Mom," I replied. I turned around so that she wouldn't see the tears in my eyes.

_How could he do this?_ I screamed in my mind.

I took the cartridge from the bos, and put it in the console. I turned the machine on, but the screen stayed black.

"Shit!" I cursed. "He didn't even pay the tv bills again."

But as I turned away, something caught my eye. I turned around to see a small pinpoint of light in the middle of the screen.

The light grew until it filled the entire screen, and even then it didn't stop.

The light grew so bright, until it filled my vision. When it cleared, I found myself in a forest. A young boy was running past me, and I felt something hit my head, then I blacked out.

.oOo.

Far away from Earth, a princess knelt down in the grass. She was in her courtyard.

"He's back," she said.

Her nurse looked at her strangely.

The girl stood up and looked at her nurse. "What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, Zelda," the nurse told her. "But I'm afraid it won't be good."


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Hyrule

**Author's Note: I know I started Ultimate Destiny, but I don't remember where I was going with it. I'm sorry. It's not a done project, so I'm going to work on it when I have time, but I also have a job, and bills to pay, so don't rush me.**

**Muse: Michael would like to thank you for reading his stories.**

**Michael: Damn right! Oh, and can someone do the disclaimer?**

**Muse: *sigh* Fine. Michael Storm does not own anything. He only owns Michael, Kory, Scarlett, David, Aleja, and Matt. Also, anything else that you do not recognize.**

**Michael: Thank you Muse! Oh, and by the way, look out!**

**Muse: What for?**

**Volgavia: You LEFT US!**

**Michael and Muse: OH SHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**We're sorry, but the person you are trying to reach, has been disconnected. Please try again later.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Welcome to Hyrule:**

I woke up to a wooden ceiling. I blinked twice, and sat up.

"Don't make _any_ sudden movements," said a voice.

Slowly, I turned around, and saw someone whom I never expected to see.

"_Link!" _I gasped.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, his left eyebrow rose in questioning.

"Let me guess, Saria's outside?" I questioned. "Am I in Kokiri Forest?"

"Yes, but how-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Do I know these things?" I finished for him. "It's because I'm from a different world. If this is the time that I think it is, then I can't say too much."

"Link! Let that person be judged!" said a voice from outside.

"Mido," Link and I said at the same time. He looked at me confused. "Let me handle this," I told him.

"Mido!" I started when I stepped outside.

"Yes?" he answered like the cocky little bastard that he always was in the game.

"If you insult Link anymore, I will see to it personally, that you will not have a tongue to speak with. I will find you, even if I have to travel all over Hyrule and give you the beating of a lifetime. Don't believe me, try me!" I told him.

It may have been the fact that I towered over him, or that he understood the weight of my words, since he nodded meekly, and ran off somewhere.

I turned back around, and saw Saria and Link gaping at what I had just done.

"What?" I asked, seemingly innocent.

"No one has ever stood up to Mido," Saria said in awe.

"Much less for me," Link added.

"Well, it's about time," I said stretching. "He's been doing that ever since you two met."

"How-" he began, but stopped as Saria shook her head very slightly.

I walked back into Link's tree house, and looked around. _Wow. It's different than it looks like in the game,_ I thought.

The house was bigger, and it looked a bit brighter. If I didn't know better, I'd say I really _was_ in Hyrule.

"So, how did you get-" Link began, but I shushed him.

"Eww!" Saria screeched. "Kill it! Kill it!"

A brown cockroach was scurrying past her, and she cringed. Frightened, I threw my hands up, and it blew up in a burst of orange light.

"What the-" I shouted. I had seen a light come from my fingertips, and I saw it hit the disgusting creature in the center of its back. "Did I just-" I started, but stopped. I was speechless. Never in my _life,_ have I used, what _was_ that?

"Use magic," Saria barely breathed. "Yes." I still heard her though.

"But how?" I asked. "I never even _had_ magic to begin with!"

"Well," Link began, "we could go and see if the Great Deku Tree knows what's going on."

"We will," Saria agreed. "And I mean we, as in me and him."

"Fine," Link sighed. "I'll just wait here."

"Thanks," I told her as we went to the edge of the village.

"You're welcome," she replied.

We walked in silence, and I thought about the magic that I had just used. _How? How do I even _have _magic?_

"Welcome, young ones," said a voice.

It took me a moment to realize that we were in front of the Deku Tree.

"Great Deku Tree," Saria greeted Him.

"My child," the Guardian greeted back.

"The time is near," I observed, after looking into His eyes.

"Saria, leave us," the Tree told her.

"Yes, sir," she replied, obeying Him.

"What do you know about it?" the Tree asked.

"I know everything. Like what will happen to you and that it can't be stopped. Link will succeed, but you will still die," I explained.

"You look like someone I once knew," He told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing," the Tree told me.

"Do you know why I have magic?" I questioned.

"Yes," the Tree answered. "But I cannot tell you why."

"What!" I yelled. "Why not?"

"Because you have to find out your heritage yourself," the Tree told me.

"And what heritage is that?" I asked.

"I cannot tell you," the Tree told me.

"Some Guardian _you _are!" I shouted. "You can't tell me, or you don't _want_ to tell me?"

"Both are true," the Deku Tree answered.

"I'm going to find out for myself then," I yelled. "And you can keep to your forest, and not care, just like you always did. _Great_ Deku Tree. You aren't _great_! The stories I heard are a load of bullshit!"

I stormed out of the clearing, and when I got to the entrance of the Sacred Grove, something in Saria's eyes stopped me.

"Is it true?" she asked. "Is He really going to…" she let her voice trail off.

"I don't care. Just give me some clothes, a sheet of metal, and provisions. I'm leaving this cursed place," I told her.

"But what about us?" she asked.

"What about you?" I repeated. "Unless you want to leave the Forest, you can stay here. With your _Guardian._"

"Why were you yelling?" she asked. "Is something the matter?"

"No," I replied, calmly. "Don't worry about me. I'll be out of your lives soon." _Just like I was out of my parent's lives,_ I thought. That was my curse-to be alone for the rest of my life.

.oOo.

"What do you need the metal for?" Link asked me.

"Watch," I told him. I held the metal in my hands, and focused. I felt the metal heating up, and I could sense that it was melting, rearranging, and fusing itself. I had a vague idea about what it was going to be, but I still let the metal guide itself. I knew that I didn't know enough magic to try to guide it myself, so I just let go.

When I opened my eyes, I looked down at my hands, and smiled. There, resting in my hands, was a chainmail tunic that was big enough to fit me. But, the smile turned into a sigh as I realized the weight of what I was about to do. I needed to see _her._

"You know that you can stay, right?" Link asked.

"No, I can't," I corrected him. _And neither will you. _"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

.oOo.

"Hey, Kory," said a voice. I was walking by a café, and saw four of my friends sitting at a table.

"Hey guys!" I called back. Scarlett Watier and Matt Graiss were sitting next to each other, while David Saidow and Aleja Liten were sitting apart. "Still not speaking to each other, huh."

"No," Matt sighed.

"It's like the other doesn't know they exist," Scarlett added.

"Well," I began, sitting down, "Have any of you seen Michael?"

"No," Aleja answered. "Why do you ask?"

.oOo.

"Hey Lisa!" a voice called out.

I was in the police station, filing a missing persons report. Mike had been gone missing soon after I had been put to bed by him.

I had been shocked when I found his room empty. His things were still there, but he was gone. The TV he had, was on, showing the title screen to a Legend of Zelda game. Oracle of Time, I think it was.

I looked at the female who was calling my name, and sighed. "Mrs…" I paused, since I didn't know her name.

"I'm Linda Fier," she finished for me. "I'm Kory's mother, Michael's girlfriend."

"Oh, right," I replied. "I'm sorry, I'm just…" I paused again.

"Why are you here, though?" she asked, starting the conversation again.

"My son, Michael, he's missing," I answered.

"What! How-how did this happen?" she stammered.

"I don't know. I thought he was with his friends, since-" I began.

"I understand," she told me. "How can I help you?"

"Well, the last time I saw him, was when he took me to bed, and took care of me. That was two days ago."

"Is there anyone besides," Linda paused, "_him_ who would want to hurt you?"

"No," I answered. "Not that I know of."

"Well, call me if you can think of anything else," she finished.

I stood up, and walked out.

.oOo.

I stared after Lisa, and sighed. I looked down at the form, and picked up the phone.

.oOo.

"I wonder where he is," I said.

"I know, Kory," Matt agreed. Just then my cell phone rang.

"Hello," I asked.

"Kory," the voice began. It was my mom, and by the sound of her voice, I knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Michael's missing," she told me. My mouth dropped, and I almost dropped the phone.

.oOo.

"What's going on?" Aleja asked me.

"I don't know," I replied. Kory was my closest friend, and I could tell something was wrong.

"Scarlett, what's she saying?" Matt asked.

"I don't know," I repeated. "But it's not good."

"Okay, we'll go," Kory said, coming back.

"What was that?" David asked.

"Michael's missing," she answered.

"_WHAT!"_ we all cried out.

"We're going to his house," she added, "to find out what's going on."

.oOo.

"Shh," I whispered, as Kory, Matt, Aleja, and David followed me.

"When the hell did you learn how to pick a lock?" Matt asked.

"My dad taught me," I answered, as they gasped. "What?"

"Your _dad_ taught you how to be a _crook!"_ Kory shouted.

"Shh," I replied. "Stop! We don't want to get caught."

We were in Michael's bathroom, about to go to his room. I was sitting on the toilet, calming myself. But, just as I was about to get up, we heard footsteps.

I glared at all of my friends, daring them to make a sound. The person went right past the room, and left the hallway.

I heard Aleja gasp, and glared at her, but my eyes softened when I saw that her own eyes shone with fear.

"What's the matter?" I whispered.

"I-I saw," she began. "Nevermind, let's do this."

.oOo.

What I saw, shocked me. _Michael was with a character from a show!_

"Aleja, come on," Kory told me. "Let's go."

"Fine, fine," I said. I followed them, but I still couldn't get over the fact that I had seen a _vision!_ I saw _Chris_ and Michael, together. I saw things that could never happen. I didn't want to dwell too much on it, so I didn't. It was never going to happen. Chris was _fake,_ for God's sake!

.oOo.

I walked into Mike's room first. It looked the same, as if I had just left it two days ago.

"Kory," Matt said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "He'll be fine."

"I know," I agreed. "But I still can't shake the feeling that something awful is about to happen."

"I know what you mean," Aleja said. Then, under her breath, added, "More than you know." Out loud, she added, "But nothing's going to happen."

Just then, a bright light came from the TV. It flashed, then went out. We looked at the screen, and saw the Ocarina of Time game still on the title screen. I picked up the controller, and pushed start. There wasn't even a file! Now I _knew_ something was wrong. Then a bright point of light began to glow in the middle of the screen.

"Uh guys," I began, "are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah," came three breathy voices.

Then there was a great flash of light, and all went dark.

.oOo.

When the light cleared, the room was untouched. It was as if everyone had been cleared out, or vaporized. Either way, there wasn't anyone in the room. The only sign of life, was the wind, blowing through the window, and all was silent.

* * *

**Shameless Plug: I have a poll on my profile, that has to do with this story. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. But this is me caring. Just go and look at it. You won't regret it. Keep in mind, I think about ALL the possibilities, and everyone's view counts! Thank you so much!**


End file.
